Amor Omnibus Idem (Love is the Same for All)
by Corpus-Vile
Summary: A semi-romantic piece starring my OC Leah Lewis. As a homeless wreck who packs a punch, Leah looks to the Outsiders to help her out; a home and a job would be great! Will putting a female into the mix of rowdy boys create problems or resolve them? What problems AM I talking about? :O
1. Chapter 1

**Amor Omnibus Idem**

I huffed as I slowed my pace from a run to a gentle jog. My lungs were stinging; I wasn't much of a runner, or an athlete for that matter. Heh, athletics were overrated. I swiped a hand across my runny nose and I sauntered into the corner store. Magazines of all sorts rested near the front counter. I made a beeline for the candy and chips… My weakness! I grabbed a pack of Oreos, gum, and a Dr. Pepper (diet, of course). I got in line behind a guy whose pockets were stuffed with shit he had shoplifted. The cashier either didn't notice or didn't care… the guy checking out a pack of cigs _did _look mean and tough. He had a weird, pouty face and furrowed eyebrows.

I placed my horde on the conveyor belt and withdrew a five dollar bill from my pocket. I gave it to the cashier and shoved the change back into my ripping pocket. Sighing, I grabbed my crap and headed out the door into a cloud of foul cigarette smoke.

_Gross… _I huffed and began walking briskly toward the movie theater. I didn't have a car, but I could find a seat somewhere. Hopefully I had enough money. I was no rich kid; I didn't have a job or any friends or nice clothes… nothing like that. The rubber band holding my hair away from my face snapped and fell to the ground. Irritably, I slipped another into its place, blowing a stray piece from my forehead. I hadn't bathed in about two days… Gross, I know. I carried deodorant and a pack of floss in my black, tattered backpack… Oh, I didn't have a home either; I was a pretty mean foster kid. I was a street-walker by day and a runaway by night. It was hard when it rained.

A chick who looked to be 18, my age, wandered past and smirked at me. "You poor girl… you ARE a girl, aren't you?"

I scowled, "your father never loved you, and your mother is a dirty whore," and continued on my un-merry way to the movie house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor Omnibus Idem**

The stench of gasoline greeted me when I crossed yet another random-ass street. I glanced to my left and saw the DX. I could've scored some cheaper food there. Weirdly, I saw the cigarette-buying-shoplifter propped up against one of the gas pumps. He was chatting with a grease-stained boy with a denim vest and a DX hat. Reluctant, but needing, I trotted to the pouty guy.

He glanced at me, did a double-take and took me in; a grey hoodie, dorky-looking ripped jeans, black and unkempt hair, and pale skin.

"Hey, ma'am do you need somethin'?" The guy in the denim vest stared at me questioningly.

"Uh…" I blinked to get my bearings, "could I bum a cigarette?" Yeah, bad habit, I know. Yeah, I actually like the stench.

Pouty-boy looked stricken, then nodded and handed me a cig. "Here, hold it out," he said, lifting a lighter to the tip. The cigarette ignited, I inhaled, and I was almost immediately at ease.

I smiled awkwardly, "thanks, uh… dude…"

"'At's Dally Winston. I'm Steve." The one in the denim vest pointed to his friend.

I nodded, "cool." I turned to walk off, then looked back, "this station wouldn't have a bathroom, would it?"

"Sure would, ma'am," Steve straightened his hat and pointed to a rusty door on the right side of the gas station's mini-mart.

"Thanks," I said, and ran into the small, stinky room. I crushed out my cig and started the water. Quickly, I dunked my head into the iciness and scrubbed my scalp with the frothy, foaming hand soap. I scrubbed until my hair felt silky again.

I looked in the mirror at my dangly wet hair. God, it was so fucking long and annoying. I didn't understand how women wore their hair so curly and shiny without being pissed off at its existence. With a sigh, I flicked open my Swiss Army knife and grasped a chunk of blackish-brown _yuck_ and sliced it off. I hacked some more hair off until it was a less-messy-but-still-weird short. It was longer in the front by my ears and choppier in the back since I couldn't fuckin' see.

_Good enough. _I walked from the bathroom and waved to Steve and Dally. Steve waved distractedly and Dally just kind of… stared.

Whatever. I rolled my eyes and jogged in the direction of the movie house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor Omnibus Idem**

I followed a crowd of over-dressed hooker-esque women into the movie house. There, I made my way to the ticket desk and purchased a ticket. It took the last few bills I had. A little irritable, I took a seat in the middle of the aisle.

As the movie house began filling up for the 9:15 showing of some cheesy romance, I was joined by three teenage boys – oh god, why?! One was wearing a sleeveless periwinkle-colored shirt with a faded imprint of Mickey Mouse; the other had on a dark hoodie; and the third had on a jean jacket and black top. All had their hair slicked back with grease. I'll admit, it was kinda hot.

I took a swig of my Dr. Pepper and stared at the screen. It was blank.

"Gee, you sure know how to drink like a man!" The boy in the Mickey shirt grinned stupidly.

I sniggered, "at least you can tell I'm a girl."

He laughed, not knowing what to make of what I said.

"Ya look like a girl to me!" It was Steve, coming to join the trio who had plopped down beside me. "But… where'd your hair go?"

I didn't answer.

The four friends laughed and giggled about girls and cars and Dallas and Darry and the DX and other random bullshit that I didn't care to understand. I blocked them out after a few moments of jabber.

In the middle of the movie, I ended up falling asleep. When I was shaken to life, I was staring into the humored face of Steve. "Git on up, the movie's over!"

Shakily, I got to my feet and followed Steve out of the movie house. As soon as I got into the street, I headed the opposite way. Small world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Amor Omnibus Idem**

Being unfamiliar with Tulsa, I wandered through alleys and down dirt paths, not knowing or really caring where I ended up. My imaginary internal GPS took me right back to the DX. The mini-mart's lights were on, so I went inside. I saw Steve talking to another employee; this one has a mop of blondish-brown hair, also slicked with grease.

Quickly, I ducked into an aisle. The fucking condom aisle. I snarled and took refuge in the ice cream section.

"Uh, hey, can I help you?" Steve called from the other end of the store. "We're closin' up soon."

_Fuck. _Sighing, I lamely traveled back to the counter, "no," I muttered.

"Oh, it's you!"

Eye-roll. "Yup."

"Why're you out so late? There's not another movie until tomorrow evening." Steve took off his DX hat and shook out his hair.

"Just wandering. I have nothing better to do." I shrugged.

Steve nodded.

"I sort of need a job… I don't have a resume or nothin' but I work hard."

Steve looked at his companion, who turned to me. God, he had a drop-dead gorgeous face.

"My brother, Darrell, works at a roofing company. They're probably looking for some help. If ya want, I'll drive ya there. Are ya gonna be around tomorrow?"

I laughed, "obviously. I have no money, no job… Where the hell would I go?"

He blinked and said nothing. Steve pointed at the clock, "it's closing time… you can't stay here all night; we need to lock up."

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for the job, I guess."

"Yeah, it's no problem. Do you… have a place to stay?" Steve's coworker, his nametag said "Sodapop", scratched the back of his neck.

I shook my head, reluctant to say more.

Sodapop looked to Steve, "couldn't she stay in Dar's truck?"

Steve bit his lip, then, "I don't see why not."

"Well, you can have Darrell's truck for the night. It's not much, but it's way safer than snoozing on the side of the road. Those Socs are out for blood," Sodapop said with a grimace.

"What's a Soc?"

"Don't worry about it; I don't think they'll have the opportunity to bother ya." Steve slapped my back. "Let's get outta this dump."


	5. Chapter 5

**Amor Omnibus Idem**

I walked behind Steve and Sodapop, nervous and not wanting to be around them. I was socially awkward, and I didn't generally enjoy other people's company.

After what seemed like hours (it was probably about 20 minutes), Sodapop and Steve walked into an old wooden house that looked as if it had been painted blue at some point. I looked around and stayed at the bottom of the steps, gripping my backpack like no tomorrow.

Sodapop noticed I wasn't following and turned around, "well come on!"

I ran up the steps, tripped, and pitched forward onto the tile floor inside the house. Sodapop and Steve stared down at me, and they were soon joined by another guy. This one was tall, older, and ripped. I brushed myself off and stood up to face them.

"Dar, this is… um… uh…" Sodapop glanced at me.

"Leah Lewis… you can call me Lee, I guess."

The buff guy stared at me, "and why is she here?"

"You're getting her a job at your roofing company tomorrow… and you're letting her sleep in your truck tonight." Steve said with finality.

This guy must be Darrell. "I uh… I'm kind of a homeless wreck."

"I can tell," Darry said with a chuckle. "The truck's unlocked and there's a blanket in there somewhere."


End file.
